Chryssalid Ships
by duz1
Summary: Chryssalids are a lot smarter than we give them credit for.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chryssalid Ships

Summary: Chryssalids are a lot smarter than we give them credit for.

Author's Note: This is a short story. Please take note of the short part- this story is incredibly short. Also, it is very hectic in the beginning, I personally feels it helps the story out. Let me know what you think by reviewing!

* * *

"Oi! Chryss! Yes, get over here!" Lidney shouts, or more accurately, screeches.

"What do you want me to do, Boss?" Huh? Butterfly!" Chryss shrieks, in a Chryssalid way. In fact, as a Chryssalid. They're all Chryssalids, to a degree. Some of them were just cocoons on the ground of dead animals, filled with a couple of eggs.

"Chryss! Chryss! Lidney shrills, "Stop chasing butterflies! I need you to move this power source!"

A cocoon burst out a Chryssalid shrieking "I can breathe!"

"And can somebody please monitor the eggs!" Lidney screeches.

"Some days I feel like we're the dumbest of the species out there." Lidney lightly screes.

"I got the monitoring! I was just helping Lidna with making of the Alloys!" Salidan shrees.

"Get back on monit- Chryss! Stop that! It goes in the back, not in the front!" Lidney scuttles and shrieks.

"Are you sure about that, boss? The energy output would be best in the front, and-" Chryss scuttles, uncomfortably.

"I know that ! We discussed it, remember- Oi! Lidna, put that batch of Alloys in Ryansalid's area!" Lidney walks forward, and shrieks.

"I can see!" a newborn Chryssalid screes.

"I know! Salidan shouts, screaching, rushing forward.

"Hey! Lidney! The Uber Ethereal is calling!" Chrystopher shrills.

"Is it from the Temple Ship?"

"No-"

"Than it's a prank caller!"

"Boss! I put it in pla- Butterfly!"

"Chryss- never mind." Lidney shrills, before giving a wave of her front left leg.

"It's good to go?" Ryansalid screeches.

"For testing." Lidney shrieks.

"Great! Now who wants to test it?" Salidan shrees.

"I will, Boss!" Chryss shrieks.

"Fine then, Chryss, just remember, don't terrorize XCOM!" Lidney scrills, sounding like she's said this a thousand times.

"I won't, Boss!" Chryss strills, before rushing into the UFO.

"He probably will now, won't he?" Saralid, screeches, pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, I know. That's the whole reason. Lidney responds.

"Oh." Saralid screes, as the UFO lifts off.

* * *

"Yes! This is so much fun!" Chryss shrills to himself. "Wait- is that XCOM? Let's have some fun!"

* * *

"Whats that banging and screeching?" Lily Shen asks, worried.

"Whatever it is, it sounds like Chryssalid Heavy Metal, Bradford responds, looking up from the controls.

"Commander, a UFO is on its way!" a random officer shouts.

"Again? Begin evasive maneuvers!" the Commander quickly says.

"Where did this one come from?" Tygan muses, mainly to himself.

* * *

Every Chryssalid stops talking, and looks at the spacecraft coming in for a landing. As soon as it touches the ground, a Chryssalid rushes out.

"Does it work? Lidney cuts in, stopping Chryss's ramblings about how awesome it was.

"All readings and tests checked out, Boss!" Chryss says, energetically.

"That's good. We'll bring it out to the ship dealership! So, everyone, that's a day! Building three spacecraft takes a lot out of you, right?"

"Right!" All the Chryssalids screech, except for a newborn screeing "I can hear!"  
"And remember, tomorrow, is the grand opening of Chryssalid Ship's Earth branch!"  
"Right!"  
"You are all free to go!" Lidney finishes,and the Chryssalids all scatter. There is some confusion, as they try to sort out the newborn and eggs and who the belong to. But, they all eventually get in whatever vehicle they drove in, and leave.

"Well then Chryss. Guess this means we're going to bring this into the dealership."

"Yes it does, Boss! Butterfly!" Chryss says, rushing after a flying insect.


	2. Chapter 2: Chryss

Chapter 2: Chryss

After the enormous success of this, and the suggestion of a few people, I have decided to continue this story!

* * *

"So… what did cause Chryss to act like that?" Saralid asks Lidney over a drink of deer blood, gesturing to the window, where shrieks of "Butterfly!" can be heard.

"Him? Chryss… is different. He's insanely smart, but he has a major attention deficit." Lidney screes, taking a sip of her drink.

"Butterfly!" Chryss screeches.

"Chryssalids aren't normally like that… something big must've happened to him." Saralid shrills, glancing at the window. A butterfly lands on a flower, and a Chryssalid jumps onto it.

"It got away!" he shrills.

"Yeah. He... had some complications during the gestation phase."Lidney scrills.

"Complications… Chryss wasn't born in battle, was he?" Saralid responds, shocked.

"Sadly, yes. I killed a XCOM soldier, and due to my hormones during battle, his birth was accelerated."

"But then how did he survive? Chryssalids born like that are extremely aggressive." Saralid shrieks, confused.

"Yes. But right as the battle was over, Chryss was born. So, the first thing he saw as a threat was a butterfly near him. Chryss killed it incredibly quickly."

"That explains his belief that those bugs are evil."

"Butterfly!" Chryss shrieks, and a thudding sound can be heard.

"I think he caught one. Anyway, you know that after a Chryssalid is born in battle, it ages slower?" Lidney shrills, glancing outside.

"No."

"Neither did I. Nobody really knew, until Chryss. He spent so many years in the Learning Stage, he's smarter than some Ethereals."

"That explains why he's a designer of ships."

"Yes, it does. Anyhow, after he was born, I retired from the army, and was quickly hired as part of Chryssalid Ships. Fifteen years later, I was sent back here, with you guys. By that time, Chryss was still in the Teen Stage. Heck, he still is."  
"Ouch. It must've been hard for you."

"It was, but he is my son, so I did the best I could. I love him dearly, so in the end he turned out right. I'm just glad I was allowed to return to our homeworld, otherwise who knows what could've happened to him?" Lidney shrieks, glancing at the outside, as another thump can be heard.  
"Yeah."

Muffled screeching of "Caught you!" can be heard.

"Now I know he caught it." Lidney scrills.

A rush of skittering is heard, and the door opens to the house.

"Boss! I killed the monster!" Chryss strills.


	3. Chapter 3: Magazines and Ceremonies

Chapter 3: Magazines and Ceremonies

Huge break again, I know… Had a few life problems to deal with before I could go back to writing.

* * *

"Chryss! Can you please stop chasing the butterfly!" Lidney screeches, at a Chryssalid pursuing a flying insect.

"Huh?" The Chryssalid stops the chase, and looks back.

"I need you to design the next ship!" Lidney shrills.

"Okay, Boss! I'm on it!"

"And Ryansalid! I need you to keep an eye on the radar! XCOM is still out there, remember!" Lidney shrees.

"Got it!" Ryansalid shrieks.

"Entomology Weekly?" Chryss shrutters, stopping at the magazine rack outside the break room. He opens the magazine titled Entomology Weekly and is immediately confronted by a picture of a colorfully winged insect.

"Butterfly!"

"How is there a butterfly in the building?" Lidney shrieks, "Who is on guard for them?"

"I am!" Helsalid shrills.

"Please go stop Chryss before he destroys the building, then!" Lidney screeches.

"Lidney! We just got the shipment of the new magazines!" Salidan screes.

"Never mind that!" We have approximately one hour before the grand opening of Chryssalid Ships's Earth branch! We need to make sure we are ready… and having a building destroyed is not ready!" Lidney shrills.

Chryss skitters out of the building, covered in paper scraps, shrieking, "The butterlies are attacking!"

Helsalid quickly follows, screeing "Who in their right mind got an Entomology Weekly magazine?"

Lidney turns to Salidan, glaring at him. Saladin skitters, nervously.

"You have ten seconds." Lidney screeches, angrily.

"For what?" Salidan fearfully shrills.

"To run."

Salidan skitters off, shrieking in terror.

Meanwhile, a Chryssalid is on the ground, rolling around. A butterfly lands next to him, right as all the paper is off.  
"I will have my revenge!" Chryss shrills, pouncing on it, tearing it apart.

"Can somebody get rid of the Entomology Weekly magazines!" Lidney screes.

"On it!" Lidna screes.

Lidney shakes her head, annoyed.

* * *

"And here we are at Chryssalid Ships's Grand Ceremony! This is bound to be a historical moment, as better civilian services are brought to the populace of Earth!" Secthomas announces to the news service. "Here we have Mutony, a Muton who has been eagerly awaiting the opening of this place. Now, what do you think about finally being able to buy a ship?"

"Well, it's simple. I came here with the colonization ships, but now, I can gain a ship of my own! It's intangibly exciting!" Mutony growls.

The Commander shuts off the transmission.

"What was that about?" he turns to Tygan.

"It appears the Elders are actually turning this planet into an outpost of their empire." Tygan responds, calmly.

"Just another reason to stop them, Commander." Bradford states.


End file.
